


这就是乐河的故事

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 每个人的人生都是一个故事，有些故事的情节比其他故事更加曲折。是时候乐河对克林特和科尔森讲述她的故事了。
Relationships: Clint Barton/River Song
Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472768
Kudos: 2





	这就是乐河的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is The Story Of River Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014383) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 



> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 在我们开始之前，作者想说几句。
> 
> 最先，也永远是最重要的，我要感谢和赞美 **like_a_raven** 的校对和加油。我极其高兴这个宇宙也占领了你的大脑。
> 
> 简单讲一下这个宇宙里的学院和寂静。在试了好几次企图弄清楚正统剧情的来龙去脉（大多数尝试都以头疼告终）之后，我决定采用一贯的做法：扭曲剧情以适应我的邪恶目的。
> 
> 这个宇宙里的乐河实质上是正统剧情中的乐河和正统剧情中的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的混合体。我想在此为她创作一个平等体现这两者的背景故事。
> 
> 享受这篇故事吧！

_“我的很多事情你们都不了解。”乐河在塔迪斯消失后说道。_

_“你会告诉我们吗？”科尔森问道。_

_乐河点点头。_

_“是的，”她说，“是你们知道的时候了。”_

_2009_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _9_ _日，星期四_

乐河有一个请求。

“别在这里，”她说，“我会说出你们想知道的一切，但我们能不能别在基地里说？”

科尔森、克林特和乐河已经从塔迪斯……起飞？异相？非物质化？的地方往旁边挪了几英尺。科尔森甚至都没有词汇来描述他们刚刚经历的事，而他不喜欢这样。

他也不喜欢乐河看着他的样子，那种难以掩饰的恐惧，就好像她在等着他给她上水刑和电刑似的。上帝啊，她真的这么以为吗？

同时，科尔森也能理解。神盾局的工作就是尽可能地了解潜在的敌对威胁的一切方面。博士——尽管他今天帮助了他们——符合这一点。他聪明，具备先进的技术，道德准则模棱两可，而且还是个外星人。神盾局总部刚刚接待了一位来自另一个世界的不速之客。这会产生后果，而乐河和那个男人有一段历史（至少在她那头）。

还有乐河本人的问题。

_如果你只是个普普通通的人类，读数会立即显示出这一点。可它们没有。音速起子不太清楚该如何解释你，也就是说你身上有些别的东西。某些非人类的东西。所以，你是什么，乐特工？_

难怪她一想到要填补空白就表现得如此惊恐。

这就是令科尔森下定决心的原因。还有一个原因就是克林特越过乐河头顶给他的那个眼神，仿佛在说“那么，你开车还是我开车？”

科尔森扫了一眼弗瑞和唐宁。他们站在几码开外低声交谈，脑袋凑得很近。弗瑞的腰弯得很低，因为唐宁的个子比他矮得多。

“给我一分钟。”科尔森对克林特和乐河说，然后走过去和他的上司以及前上司谈话。

又不是说在这一切发生之后他们能不同任何人打招呼就直接离开。接下来会有很多问题需要回答，很多报告需要提交，还有，上帝啊，这团乱过后的简报工作会折磨 _死_ 人的。

所以，当科尔森请两人允许他带克林特和乐河离开基地“整理头绪”时，他很惊讶自己竟然得到了他们的首肯。

弗瑞只是和唐宁交换了一下眼神，随后点了点头。

“批准了，”他说，“周六0800时回基地报到。我至少要花这么些时间才能让科学家们停止尖叫。”弗瑞苦笑了一下，“与博士的正面遭遇需要一点精神上的调适。我该知道的。”

“我也听说过。”唐宁说，“请留在这附近，菲利普，保持联系畅通，以防万一我们要找你们。等你们回来后，我想亲耳听听你们对事件的报告。与此同时，”她对弗瑞补充说，“既然来了这座城市，我明天该去看看约瑟夫、迈克尔和克里斯托弗。我们已经有阵子没见面了。”

弗瑞点点头：“我会为你备辆车，长官。”

就这样，乐河、克林特和科尔森可以自由离开了。

“十五分钟后在车辆调配场等我，”科尔森告诉他们，“我们有一天半的时间。适当收拾下行李。我们在把这一切都捋顺之前是不会出去玩了。”

*****

他们都默认去科尔森在布鲁克林的公寓。

乐河此前只去过一次，科尔森更多时候是在基地里或者出外勤，而非待在他的固定住所。尽管如此，这个地方还是有种长期有人居住的舒适感。里面一半的东西来自于科尔森童年时的家，他在母亲去世后继承了那里。

这种家的感觉，如今乐河已在很大程度上感受不到了。

乐河坐在科尔森的沙发上，脊背挺直，双手紧扣着搁在膝盖上。克林特坐在她旁边，离她有点太近了，这让她焦躁不安，感觉被围困住了。他异乎寻常地沉默。在他们开车去布鲁克林的路上，克林特变得越来越安静，乐河确信她知道原因。他很沮丧，虽然他极力掩饰了。

好吧，谁又能怪他呢？他刚刚发现他爱的女人，他信任到可以交托性命的搭档，在过去的三年里一直在欺骗他。她本质上就是个怪物，而且总把他排除在她生命中的某些相当重要的部分之外。现在博士走了，基地也安全了，他无疑有时间来充分吸收这些信息了。

科尔森在她的另一边，坐在扶手椅里。他们三个人中，科尔森的扑克脸一向是摆得最好的。乐河很难猜出此刻他的脑子里在想什么，但他似乎倾向于耐心地等她开口。

乐河深吸了一口气。“我不太清楚该怎么起头。”她说。

她可以用很多种方式来讲述这个故事，没有一种在开头的时候不会把人绕糊涂。

科尔森在椅子上往前倾了倾，双肘支在膝盖上，模仿着她的姿势。

“乐河是你的真名吗？”他问道。

这是他问她的第一个问题，在她第一次参加神盾局正式面试的时候。乐河有气无力地笑笑。

“真名？嗯，这有点主观。如果你的意思是这是不是我出生时的名字，那么不是。我的名字是池歌。我想你已经猜到了。”

就在当天早上，科尔森还问过她， _池歌_ 这个名字对她来说有什么意义。当科尔森问出这样一个问题的时候，他很可能已经知道了一半的答案。

“你说他已经猜到了是什么意思？”克林特问道，这是他第一次发言。

与科尔森不同，克林特的扑克脸一直是他们三人中最差的（除非他真的在玩扑克）。乐河可以看到，在冷漠的外表之下，愤怒正开始滋长。

科尔森把手伸进椅子旁边的笔记本电脑包里，拿出一份厚厚的材料。他取出四叠夹得整整齐齐的纸张，把它们在咖啡桌上一字排开。

“也许你可以告诉我，”他说，“到底有过多少个池歌。”

乐河的眼睛睁大了几分：“天。你一直在忙活嘛。”

这些都是个人档案，每一份前面都夹着一张照片。乐河想知道科尔森究竟是怎么得到其中某几张照片的，尤其是那张两个女孩扶着自行车的黑白相片。乐河拿起那份档案细看。她还记得在奥本拍那张照片的时候，她和她最好的朋友凯茜·肖站在肖家门前的路面上摆姿势。

在人们的记忆中，池歌一世，这个苏格兰姑娘，还没有真正开始她的人生便淹死在海里了。

档案的厚薄各不相同。池歌二世，牛津大学的学者，有着最厚的档案。池歌三世，来自曼彻斯特的女孩，档案最薄。这是意料之中的。池歌四世，反社会杀手，她的档案看上去最为官方。

“我本来以为我看到的是个项目，”科尔森说，“所有的女孩都叫池歌，都以相同的掩饰身份被抚养长大。现在……好吧，你得告诉我我看到的到底是什么。一共有几个池歌？”

“一个。”乐河把池歌一世的档案放回桌上。这个解释已经酝酿很久了，现在终于到了说出口的这一刻，乐河感到异常平静。“只有一个。我。她们都是我。”

克林特和科尔森已经听她坦白了时间旅行的事情。诚然，在基地时他们正面临巨大压力，但他们并没有像她预料的那般犹豫。现在是时候真正检验一下他们的相信程度了。

“你们听到罗里说了重生的事，”乐河说，“也听到博士告诉弗瑞那已经是他的第十一张面孔了吧？好吧，这是我的第五张脸。”

*****

第一轮花了不少时间。

光是基础工作就有很多：52世纪的教会，在其中发展起来的寂静教派，以及由其激进分子所组成的组织——问题学院。博士和他那一头扎进历史浪潮的习惯。时间旅行须知。时间漩涡对正在发育的人类遗传物质的影响。

真的没什么比你不得不把你父母是怎么有了你的详情告诉你最好的两个朋友更尴尬的了，不管你说得有多含糊。

乐河很快放弃了沙发上的座位，转而在科尔森的起居室里来回踱步，边走边说。不知何故，身体处于不断运动的状态有助于她把故事继续下去。克林特仍然坐着，只是往沙发里面陷了一点，双臂抱胸，摆出一种看似随意而冷淡的姿势。他是如此无动于衷，令她怀疑他是不是关掉了助听器。

他没有，当然了。当乐河的嗓音中透出疲弱时（在1971年前后），他站起身来，走到厨房，回来后一言不发地递给她一杯水。当科尔森脸上显出憔悴之色并且移动身体想让自己缠着绷带的烧伤的手臂摆得舒服些时，克林特又去了厨房，这次回来时带着水和泰诺。

相比之下，科尔森则在她叙述的过程中越来越有兴致。乐河觉得她不能责怪他。在多年的挖掘和提问之后，他终于要得到真正的答案了。

*****

“让我确定一下我搞清楚了事情的顺序，”当乐河停下来让自己的嗓子休息一下时，科尔森说，“艾米怀上了……会怀上……将要怀上……”他摇摇头，“好吧，为了我的理智着想，我要用过去时来表述这一切。”

乐河点点头。

“艾米在塔迪斯里怀上了你。学院发现了这一点，他们认为暴露在时间漩涡之中可能意味着你会……”

“变异。”乐河提示。

“不一样，”科尔森反对了她的用词，“所以，他们绑架了艾米，把她带到他们在52世纪的基地，也就是你出生的地方。”

“3127.9号小行星哨所，”乐河说，“更为人所知的名称是 _恶魔奔逃_ 。”

科尔森在心里把这一项从他的单子上划掉了。他花了许多个夜晚在各种地图上仔细寻找恶魔奔逃这个地名。他甚至选出了可能的地域并翻译了那些山谷与河流早已不用的旧称。

他看着咖啡桌上的档案，手指点在第一份档案上面，池歌一世的那一份。

“所以，”他继续说，“你出生在52世纪，你一个月大的时候，学院把你交给了两位忠实成员，麦克唐纳夫妇。你说他们是圣公会海军陆战队士兵？我说得对吗？”

“对。”乐河说。

“上个月你告诉我你是由一位牧师养大的。”科尔森说。乐河透露这条消息时他和乐河正在一座教堂里执行卧底任务。“是罗伯特吗？”

“伊丽莎白。罗伯特从没接受过圣职授任的训练。”

“对了，”科尔森说，“所以，学院把你交给了麦克唐纳夫妇，并把你们送回了过去。他们来到1932年的苏格兰奥本，伪装成一对想带着父母双亡的外甥女找个安静地方定居下来的普通夫妻。他们在那儿把你养大，并开始训练你对抗博士。你一直住在那里，直到1944年，你遭遇了一场严重的事故，于是他们发现你可以重生。”

科尔森看到乐河再次走过他身边时点了点头。她自从开始讲述自己的故事以来，基本上没有停止过移动。另一方面，克林特几乎就没动。他沉默地坐在沙发上，带着保留的神色看着乐河。

他们终究是要解决这个问题的，但还有其他事情要先处理。

“1932年，”科尔森说，“所以，当我们一开始把你带到神盾局的时候，你开玩笑说你有七十三岁……”

“那不是玩笑。我当时确实是七十三岁。到六月份我就七十七岁了。”乐河一屁股坐在了那张旧摇椅上，“这就是重生的喜悦，说不准是好是坏。我不知道真正的时间领主是什么样的，但对我来说，每次重生，我的生理年龄都会倒退。”她苦笑了一下，“我正式经历了五次全程或部分的青春期。我最终跑去杀人大概也没什么好奇怪的了。”

这个笑话并没有引人发笑。

在接踵而至的尴尬沉默之中，科尔森清清嗓子，看起了第二份档案。这份档案前面夹着一张照片，上面是一位端庄而年轻的黑发女子，身着牛津大学的长袍。池歌二世。

“你在1944年重生以后，你们全都搬到了英格兰的牛津，在那里住了相当长的一段时间。你在那儿上的大学。你一毕业就进了政府机关当秘书，至少在官方记录上是这样。事实上，你是英国情报机构的一名特约密探。”

“那时正值冷战高峰，”乐河说，“学院认定二十世纪三四十年代是学习牺牲和责任的价值的最佳时期，他们是对的。不过要学当间谍，没有哪个时期能比得上五六十年代。”

“我敢打赌。”科尔森说。

在研究池歌二世的过程中，科尔森曾在她的官方记录中注意到了一些事情，让他觉得那些事是编造出来用以掩藏身份的。她的官方档案有些过于简单了，但在互联网和计算机数据库出现之前的那个年代里，那样就够了。

“所以，在1966年，你……你又重生了。”科尔森继续说下去，他的手移向了池歌三世那份薄薄的档案。

*****

这张照片中的少女有着一头金发和灿烂的笑容。她站在罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳中间，两人那时的年纪都可以当她的祖父母了。乐河一见它就感到一阵疼痛，就像一道已经痊愈的旧伤口。那时她几乎没怎么注意到他们已经变得多老了。

“好，如果我说岔了，请告诉我。1974年，学院决定把你从地球上带走，暂时‘离开你的时间流’。”很明显，科尔森仍在适应时间旅行的相关词汇，“他们把你送到42世纪，作为一名战士参加达里战争。”

“迪安，”乐河纠正道，“或者说迪安王位继承权战争。不过没错，你基本上说对了。我已经知道如何战斗，如何做间谍，但学院的某个高层人士觉得是时候让我好好学学怎么当兵了。在二十世纪七十年代的地球，女性在这方面的机会有点少，所以他们把我送去了别处。”

她仍然记得她去的时候有多么兴奋。

“看来他们拿你冒了很大的风险。”科尔森说。

“我猜学院的一些研究人员认为博士有可能出现在那里，”乐河说，“另外，在我的印象中，学院很像世界安全理事会。它是个庞大的官僚机构，有一半时间脑袋都牢牢地长在了屁股上。”

科尔森带着笑意哼了一声。“那么，你在42世纪待了十年？”他继续道。乐河点点头。“然后学院把你送回地球，回到1984年。那时，罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳已经去世四年了。”

“是的。”乐河的回答很简短。

她长期以来一直怀疑，学院将她调离地球十年之久的另一个原因是想要割断她和养父母之间的纽带，他们认为那不再是必需的了。他们把她送走，确保当抚养她的人——她生命中的两个常数——死去时，她不在场。在有些事情上乐河永远不会原谅学院，这就是其中很重要的一件。

科尔森似乎明白自己触动了她的神经，当他继续讲下去时，显得有几分歉疚。

“而且当你抵达1984年时，你就快死了。”他说。

“辐射中毒，”乐河说，“这可不是什么有意思的死法。花了几天时间，但最终我又一次重生了。”

“这就把我们带到了这儿。”科尔森把手放在了池歌四世的档案上。池可人的照片截取自模糊的监控录像。

“是的。不是我最讨人喜欢的形象。”乐河说。

身为池歌三世，她在明知自己将死的情况下捱了两天。她离家参战多年，亲眼目睹、亲身经历了不少可怕的事情。她在战火中交了一些朋友，却不得不将他们留在身后，没有解释，也没有再见面的希望。然后她回到地球，却得知对她来说意味着“家”的两个人已经死了。她在作为池歌三世的最后时日里一直希望自己能够不再感受到任何情绪。

她如愿以偿了。池可人有许多特点，但“精神和情绪稳定”不是其中之一。

“看起来你作为雇佣兵在那些年里干了很多活，”科尔森说，“而且我敢打赌，以你的优秀程度，还有很多事迹根本没进我们的档案。直到皇后区，2000年。你在那里终于遇见了博士。”

“是的。”乐河用脚趾推推地毯，摇了摇椅子。即使坐着，要保持静止不动也很难。“我的全部人生都花在受训对抗博士并杀死他上头了。你瞧，我理应是唯一一个可以办到这件事的人。因为我很像他，至少有那么一点点像。这个混蛋过了将近七十年才现身，但他最终还是出现了，带着艾米和罗里。”

她的人生从此天翻地覆。

“他们一开始没认出我，”乐河继续说，“那时我还是池可人。不过，嗯，长话短说，发生了一场枪战。我重生成了这副模样。”她冲自己稍微比划了一下，“生理年龄只有十三岁。我总是知道我的身体有几岁。这是时间领主的本事，我猜。

“重生之后，他们就 _认出_ 我了。所以我才一直都知道他们会再次出现。”乐河摇晃椅子的力气大了些，“他们叫我 _乐河_ 。他们告诉我的事情……”

她摇摇头，推了一下椅子让自己站起来，又踱起了步子。

“好吧，不管怎么说，我们刚看到闭环的另一端合上了。”艾米和罗里方才第一次见到她，如今他们只知道她叫乐河，“当我遇到他们的时候……唔，跟我预期的不一样，但我仍然有使命在身，并且我完成了它。我杀了博士。”她笑得几乎悄无声息，“然后我转头就救了他。我确确实实地把那个人从死亡线上拉了回来。我依旧不确定这么做对不对。”

“而且你因此不能再度重生了。”科尔森说。

乐河疲惫地点点头。

“每次重生之后，重生能量会活跃一段时间。我把我所有的能量都注入了博士体内。我不知道那是否行得通。我还以为如果成功了的话，那或许会要了我的命。很明显，它没有，但它让我精疲力尽。我对之后的事记不太清了。我只记得后来我到了医院里。博士、艾米和罗里都在。他们把我带到了伦敦——我猜是为了让学院更难追踪到我。他们在我身边待了一阵子。然后就离开了。”

在随后几个月里，乐河一直在训斥自己因这一举动而感到被伤害、被抛弃的行为。

“我只能靠自己了。我恢复之后，就立刻溜出去躲了起来。”

“对，”科尔森说，“这就是我不太明白的地方。你把自己送进了寄宿学校？”

乐河的嘴唇抽动了一下。经他这么一说，听上去确实有点奇怪，即便这只是十加仑的奇怪水桶里的一滴水。

“我需要一个安全的地方来理清思绪，规划下一步行动。柯克伍德很理想，那种地方比寄养系统容易操纵得多。几十年来我一直在藏钱，我在学院之外有人脉，我还有专门的知识，所以我给自己造了一个假身份。”

科尔森已经知道这件事了。乐河看过他收集的 _莎拉·坎贝尔_ 及她在柯克伍德的十八个月期间的档案。在她加入神盾局的头几个月里，他就已经追踪到了这条线索。

“我不得不再上一遍 _英国历史概述_ ，而且住在一个满是青春期少女的宿舍里实在太累了，但这是个像样的临时解决方法。我甚至想过把它变成永久的。我想过单纯以 _莎拉·坎贝尔_ 的身份度过一生。我本可以一满十八岁就方便地杀死我虚构的父母，去上大学，当个老师或者兽医或者其他什么的。我想了很多。”

“你为什么没这么做呢？”克林特突兀地问道。

这是自她开始讲述她的故事以来，他问的第一个问题。见鬼，这根本就是他几个小时以来第一次开口。这令乐河措手不及。

“因为……”乐河缓缓停了下来，想组织出一个解释，“因为我一生都只有一个角色。我知道怎么当间谍和士兵。我懂得谍报技术和行动策略。我会战斗，会杀人。可我不知道如何像正常人一样生活。最终我想明白了，我压根没有这项技能。”乐河耸了耸肩，“所以，最后，我回到了我熟悉的领域。”

克林特垂着眼睛看她：“你的意思是，你认为自己不配过正常人的生活。”

他总是能看到太多的东西，自打一开始便是。

“也许吧。”

乐河想要彻底否认这一点，但她这辈子已经对克林特撒了太多谎了。她叹了一口气，又陷进了摇椅里。

“你们得明白，”她说，“我信仰学院。我信仰他们的使命。我相信为了更伟大的利益，博士必须被杀死，我也相信我是唯一能杀死他的人。我的信仰如此坚定，以至于我任由学院把我变成了武器。唯一的问题是，这一切都基于一个谎言。”

“这就是你不再有任何信仰的原因。”科尔森说。

“我判定只有这么做，才能让自己不再被那样利用，”乐河回答，“没有忠诚、没有意识形态、没有道德准则。我去当了雇佣兵，而且我很在行。要接到活一点都不困难，即便我看着就像个孩子。什么活我都接，不管要干什么，也不管要为谁干。我做过些坏事，因为我 _知道_ 它们是坏的，因为如果信仰只是一大通废话，那么这些全都无关紧要。”

乐河抬起头看着克林特和科尔森，她的嘴唇弯曲成嘲讽的弧度。

“然后你们俩出现了，”她说，“你们让我重新开始相信，不管我愿不愿意。”

甚至在乐河不情不愿地接受神盾局及其使命之前，她就已经信了这两个人，从此他们就成了她对事物的检验标准。

乐河偷偷看了克林特一眼，希望他能理解。尽管她一直在对他撒谎，也许已经超过了他可以原谅的程度，但她还是想让他明白在索非亚小巷里的那次偶遇对她而言意味着什么。

但是克林特此刻却表现得如同她在刚加入神盾局时一样封闭。

“让我们暂时回到博士身上。”科尔森说。这个人现在情报收集模式全开。乐河知道他可以这样干上好几天。“你说博士有很多敌人。确切来说，学院与他到底有什么冲突？他对他们做了什么，让他们如此不择手段也要杀死他？”

“直接的？据我所知没有。”乐河向后靠在摇椅上，“他们攻击博士的主要理由是基于一个预言。”

科尔森只是瞪了她一会儿，然后用手搓起了脸。

“耶稣啊，”他说，“在听到任何跟 _预言_ 这个词有关系的事情之前，我得喝杯咖啡。”

“这主意或许不坏。”乐河回答。

*****

科尔森起身去煮咖啡，克林特和乐河跟在他后面。

待在厨房里似乎提醒了三人他们正饿着肚子的事实。他们翻了翻现有的食物，在冰箱里找到了几罐看着就很倒胃口的汤、半袋椒盐脆饼、一包直接进了垃圾桶的奶酪、十瓶啤酒以及几包结满了霜的肉。

就快午夜了，但幸运的是，街角的希腊餐馆全天候都能送外卖。克林特、科尔森和乐河在餐桌旁坐下，开始吃希腊卷饼和炸薯条。

“学院本质上就是寂静的军事分支，”他们一边吃，乐河一边解释，“他们喜欢自称 _历史的哨兵_ ，当然了，他们称博士就像个在沙坑里玩耍的孩子一样在历史中捣乱。他们不喜欢他的干涉。”

“我得说那有点无稽之谈了，考虑到他们对你做了相同的事。”科尔森说着，朝自己那杯咖啡吹了口气。

“我猜他们是太绝望了。即便是未来的异教也往往相当伪善。他们确信如果对博士放任自流，总有一天他将毁灭整个宇宙。有人猜测他 _已经_ 毁灭过宇宙了，可能还毁了好几次，但他设法撤销了自己造成的破坏。”

他们在讲时间旅行须知时已经提到过这点了。时间远比大多数科幻小说认为的更加灵活，而且它其实非常善于在不引起宇宙崩溃的情况下吸收变化和悖论。

“预言还说博士会摧毁他们。”

“寂静？”科尔森问。

乐河点点头：“ _在特伦札洛之地，在第十一者陨落之所，当没有一个活物可以口出诳语或者逃避回答之时，一个问题将会被提出，一个绝对、永远不可以被回答的问题。_ 他们还教过我，当那个问题被提出之时，寂静将落。”

“ _第十一者_ 就是第十一任博士？他说他已经在用第十一张脸了。”科尔森把咖啡杯放在一边，伸手去拿啤酒，“特伦札洛是什么？”

“我一点也不清楚。”乐河说。

克林特在挑拣食物的间隙中抬起头来：“那个问题是什么？那个永远不该被回答的问题？”

“没人知道。”

克林特看起来高度怀疑：“如果这个问题会摧毁他们，他们怎么可能不知道它的内容呢？”

“大概是因为，就像所有的预言一样，它完全是胡说八道，”乐河拿着她那瓶啤酒坐了回去，说道，“只不过是编造出来的一套含糊的神学辞藻，好有个借口弄死他们不喜欢的人。反正这是我得出的结论。”

“不过，听起来他们确实有些依据，”科尔森说，“你曾称博士为最后的时间领主。他真的做了你说的那些事吗？他消灭了自己的整个种族？”

乐河点头：“就我所知，他从没试图否认这一点。据说他对外宣称自己别无选择，他这样做是为了结束一场本会毁灭——呃——万物的战争。为了拯救其他人，他杀死了自己的族人。”

“而这把他塑造成了一个高尚的英雄，”科尔森说，“你认为他说的是实话吗？”

乐河低头盯着桌子看了一会儿才回答。“是的，”她说，“我认为是的。而且我觉得他不一定是自己选择活下来的。注意，这只是我的推测。”

乐河从婴儿期起就被人灌输博士的信息和故事，但是直到她实际遇见博士之后，才开始考虑和琢磨这位时间领主，思索起 _原因_ 和 _理由_ 。

“只是，如果你问我博士的天性是好是坏，我不知道该怎么回答，”乐河说，“我在出生以来的大半时间里都相信他是个邪恶的疯子。其他孩子是听着童话长大的；我是听着博士的故事长大的。我衣柜里的每一个妖魔，我床底下的每一个怪物，都是他。总是他。学院甚至不必对真相做那么多的修饰。

“当然，他们告诉我的有些事情完全是谎言。他们声称博士奴役了艾米和罗里，违背他们的意愿，把他们留在自己身边。他们告诉我，当我出生后，博士强迫他们把我遗弃在那里等死；自然，学院冲过来拯救了我。那个故事在皇后区分崩离析了。”

“学院到底怎么了？”科尔森问道，“他们还在吗？我是说，我明白他们仍然存在于未来的某个地方，但在我们这个时代呢？”

“早就走了，据我所知。”乐河说，“我敢说他们认定池歌死在了皇后区，而且从某种角度来说，她的确死了。他们没有理由留下来。我一消失，他们很可能就收拾行李回家了。在报告里写上失败，整个实验结束。”

浪费了六十八年的时间。

乐河在就读柯克伍德的第一年里一直保持低调，眼观六路，耳听八方，警惕着任何表明学院可能已经发现她的诡计的迹象。等到她离开学校的时候，她确信他们已经走了，永远地离开了她的生活。

“好吧，”科尔森说，“至少有一件事我们不用担心了。”

*****

_2009_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _10_ _日，星期五_

夜色渐深，但他们三个都太兴奋了，甚至没想过要睡一会儿。

科尔森坐回扶手椅上，又吃了一片泰诺。乐河躺在沙发上，翻阅科尔森整理的池歌一世的档案。克林特在地板上做俯卧撑。

“我真不敢相信你去找了凯茜·肖，”乐河说着，合上那份详述了她头十二年人生的档案，“我也不敢相信她最后嫁给了鲍比·费格森。我们还是孩子的时候，他俩根本忍受不了对方。”

在另一种人生中，她和凯茜或许仍然是朋友，两个小老太太每天聚在一块儿喝茶，拿她们孙辈的照片做比较。

乐河把回形针下面的那张黑白老照片拿出来细看。她脸上露出了微笑。亲爱的老凯茜。她一直是个很好的朋友，尽管她常常勉强地被池歌拉着去大胆冒险，结果弄得浑身擦伤。

“这是你 _偷_ 来的吗？”乐河举起照片，从档案后面看向科尔森，问道。

“是的，是我偷的。”科尔森看起来一点罪恶感都没有，“在奥本期间，我和费格森太太来了一次愉快的长谈。”

克林特似乎生气地哼了一声，这时他刚做完一组俯卧撑，正用手臂把自己的身体从地板上撑起，然后收起双腿坐下来。乐河能猜到原因。科尔森围绕池歌进行的小小研究项目对克林特来说是个新闻，而他对此一点也不高兴。

很难说克林特目前更气他们两人中的哪一个。

“你带我去看的那座古堡，”克林特说，“那是你的房子，对吗？那是你以前住的地方。”

乐河对上他的眼睛，努力不让自己的心因为他谴责的语气而沉下去。她本就知道这是说出真相的代价。

“租金很便宜，”她轻声说，“而且它相当私密，方便学院的人回来看我们。科瓦里安夫人大约一年来两次，和韦瑟比医生一起。他们喜欢检查我的进步。”

她最早的记忆之一便是科瓦里安夫人的来访。那时，才两岁多一点的她紧紧抓着伊丽莎白姨妈的手，而那个穿黑衣服的女人弯下腰来看着她，用一只冰冷的手轻拍她的脸颊。 _哦，小家伙。你会拯救我们所有人。_

乐河直起身子，她现在是坐在沙发上而非躺着了。

“我想让你看看它，”她更加严肃地说，“即使我没办法告诉你它意味着什么。整趟奥本之行基本都是这样，真的。当弗瑞让我带你们俩去一个安全的地方……我不知道。它只是我想到的第一个地方。”

奥本只在短短十几年时间里是她的家，但却是她的第一个家。也许这就是它在她心目中能保持如此理想化地位的原因。在那座海边小镇里，她的人生相对来说比较轻松，没有什么烦恼。

“我把所有提及你失踪的报纸文章都读了一遍，”科尔森对着她手中的档案点点头说，“听起来麦克唐纳夫妇非常受人尊敬。”

“是的。”乐河微笑，“他们对事情有些奇怪的看法，有点容易让他们的外甥女到处乱跑，但总的来说，没错，他们很受欢迎。我以前说这话的时候是认真的，”乐河对克林特补充道，“他们真的是好人。”

至少在这件事上，乐河承认，学院做对了。他们想要一件武器用来对付博士。他们本可以用别的方式教养她，冷漠禁欲已经是最好的了，最坏的则包括残忍虐待。但学院还想要她的忠诚，他们足够聪明，知道靠恐惧和痛苦是无法赢得忠心的。

真正的忠诚是爱的产物。

最终，乐河知道罗伯特和伊丽莎白欺骗了她，操纵了她，就像学院里的其他人一样。她也知道他们爱过她。而且她曾全心全意地爱过他们。

她知道克林特长期以来一直认为她的养父母一定有某种程度的虐待行为，因为她“十几岁”时就从事起密探和暗杀活动了。他如今获知的新资讯似乎并没有改变他的观点。

“是啊，”他说着，换了个姿势，准备开始做仰卧起坐，“除了绑架、洗脑、把你推进火坑以及在别无选择的情况下养大你以外，他们听起来可真 _伟大_ 。”

乐河没打算争辩。她只是起身去厨房给咖啡续杯。

看来这会是个非常漫长的夜晚。

*****

“那是什么样的？重生。”科尔森在时钟滴答着走过午夜时问道。

他们又回到了厨房，吃着剩下的晚餐。科尔森和乐河坐在桌旁。乐河来回踱步的冲动似乎已经传给了克林特。

“挺不愉快的，说实话。”乐河说，“当你重生的时候，你的身体基本就是在细胞层面上把自己拆开，重新组合成一具新的肉体。你无法阻止或控制。你所能做的就只有挺过去。”

在她七十多年来做过的、经历过的所有事情里，乐河认为没有什么能像她的第一次重生一般令她那样害怕。她仍然记得当她完成重生时，罗伯特和伊丽莎白脸上那惊愕敬畏的神色和如释重负的泪水。

“而且，你永远不知道结果会是什么样的，”她补充说，“生理上，你不得不去适应一个新的身体，但它也会带来巨大的精神震撼。”

“怎么会？”科尔森问道。

乐河思考了片刻。

“想象一下你二十岁的样子，”她说，“然后想象你三十岁的样子。你还是 _你_ ，还是同一个人，但又不完全是。你的品味和主张可能已经变了，你的世界观不一样了，你性格中最重要的那些方面也已经不同往日。但这些变化是在十年当中逐渐发生的，所以你不会想太多。

“重生的时候，它是 _这样_ 发生的。”乐河打了个响指，“弹指之间。这真的很让人混乱。而且这不是一笔勾销的问题。你不会忘记先前发生的事情。那些档案里的所有女人？并不是说她们 _曾_ 是我，她们 _就_ 是我。甚至包括亲爱的老可人，那个心理变态。”

“你十二岁的时候发生了什么？”克林特问道。他在当下这场谈话中的发言大多都是这样，简短而又突然。在乐河看来，这会儿他脸上的每根线条似乎都更加深刻了。“你即将死亡的时候才会重生，对吗？那么你是怎么在十二岁的时候就要面临死亡呢？”

乐河刚才掩盖了详情，只说她出了意外。她或许该知道克林特会追问的。

“我掉下来了，”乐河说，“从很高的地方。”她直视克林特，“没有什么不可告人的阴谋。这真的只是个愚蠢的事故。”

“罗伯特和伊丽莎白演了一场戏，假装乘船出游时在海上失去了你，因为他们提供不出尸体。”科尔森说。

“正是。而且他们又不能向邻居解释说一个十二岁的红发女孩自动自发地变成了一个八岁的黑发女孩，”乐河答道，“在大家展开搜寻时，他们把我藏了起来。当然，他们以最快的速度通知了学院，告诉他们出了什么事。学院马上派来了韦瑟比医生。罗伯特和伊丽莎白跟志愿者们在外面的时候，他负责盯着我。”

韦瑟比医生大部分时间都在她身上戳来戳去，采集样本，进行测试。他那种临床医生式的狂热丝毫没有安慰到那个被留下来由他照顾的迷惑害怕的孩子。乐河几乎忘了她有多恨那个男人。

“总之，追悼会结束后，我们在牛津会合。在那里开始新生活。”

“那其他几次呢？”克林特又插嘴道，“那些也只是‘愚蠢的事故’吗？”

“我想你知道它们不是。”乐河平静地说。

这有效地中断了谈话，大约有五分钟的时间，他们三个都调头开去热切而专心地关注其他的事情。科尔森最终打破了沉默。

“还有其他影响吗？”他问道，“暴露在时间漩涡中改变了你的DNA，赋予你与博士的种族相同的特质。重生是唯一的影响吗？显然，你没有两颗心脏。否则我们在索非亚会注意到的。”

乐河淡淡地笑了。是，这解释起来会有点难度。

“除了重生，身体上的变化并不明显，”她说，“我的生理机能与人类相同，或者说至少并不显著异于人类。我总是比我或许本应有的体格更强壮一点、速度更快一点，但我不知道这能否归因于时间领主的DNA，可能它仅仅是几十年持续训练的结果。基因扫描会显示出异常，但幸运的是，那些方面不包含在神盾局的常规检测之中。大多数影响表现为心智能力。”

“心智能力，就像你总是知道时间和所处位置？”科尔森问道。

克林特和科尔森一直对这项特别的小小天赋很着迷。乐河从来没有给过他们一个解释，除了“我就是知道”。

乐河加入神盾局不久之后，在一次令人难忘的任务中，她没按计划走，而是故意被几个军火商抓住——他们一直在追查这些军火商的大本营。他们打了她，把她装进黑色袋子里，扔到一辆卡车后面，开了三个小时的车，直接来到那座大本营。被丢进牢房后，乐河就立刻取出她藏的通讯器，呼叫科尔森和克林特，告诉他们精确的坐标。

神盾局清理建筑时所造成的损坏只有他们发现乐河时科尔森的雷霆怒火才能相提并论。

“这是主要能力中的一项，”乐河说，“我总是很清楚自己在时空中的位置。另一项能力是语言习得。这对我来说一向轻而易举。我也许应该告诉你，关于我会说多少种语言的官方记录是假的。”

科尔森扬起眉毛。乐河公开的熟练掌握的语言已经是大多数外勤特工的一倍半了。

“假的？你会说多少种语言？”

“五十七种人类语言，九种外星语言，以及几种计算机语言。我还是需要坐下来学习它们，但我可以在大约一个月内达到流利的程度。”

哦， _现在_ 他看她的眼神就好像她有两个脑袋似的。

“还有别的吗？”他问。

“对时间物理学有天生的理解能力，但并不如刚才说的几项能力那样能够方便日常生活。”

“那幅画是什么？”克林特问道。当乐河困惑了一下，犹豫着没开口时，他不耐烦地接着说：“你在训练期的时候还给我的那幅画。博士似乎对它很感兴趣。”

的确如此。他们踏进克林特的宿舍后，博士的目光几乎立刻就转向了它。

“那不是画。是文字。”乐河说，“加里弗雷语。那是时间领主的语言。所以他才感兴趣。”

那天晚上，乐河写下了这句古老的谚语，在她被神盾局接纳的几个月后。那只不过是一种分散注意力的手段，让她得以脱离训练的单调乏味、身处陌生新环境中的隐约不安，以及（如果她对自己完全诚实的话）孤独感。克林特看了她的“涂鸦”，他很喜欢，所以，乐河没有花时间细细审视自己的动机，便把它给了他，而没有将它扔掉。

当时，她从没料想过三年后它还会挂在他的宿舍里。她见博士看到它后眯起了眼睛，那时她都已经几乎不记得它在那儿了。

克林特没有接着问那个最合乎逻辑的问题，那些文字是什么意思。他只是摇摇头，然后走回起居室。乐河注视着他离开，但没有试图跟上去。她不会说克林特是那种缺乏安全感的人，但他确实偶尔会有些担忧，而他最担心的问题之一就是被人以为自己是个蠢货。乐河不知道他是不是觉得她一直在把他当傻子耍。

她不知道自己是不是不该受到这样的指责。

“那么，”她对科尔森说，“你想要完整清单吗？”


End file.
